Unexpected Beginnings
by harryandginnyinlove
Summary: Rachel and Puck's relationship changes after unexpected night. Rated M for language and future smut.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Beginnings

A/N: This is my first attempt to write fan fiction (I hope that doesn't stop you from reading though). I have tried to keep the characterization as true as possible to the characters on screen. Please review, but no flames please.

A/N 2: This is a Puck/ Rachel story but all characters will make an appearance. Story takes place towards the middle of January.

A/N 3: I don't own Glee…if I did Mark Salling wouldn't be wearing a shirt on the show…or pants…or underwear.

The feeling had lasted all of two weeks. For two weeks Rachel Berry had been happy… blissfully happy.

Two weeks ago Finn Hudson, in his boyishly charming way, had asked her to be his date for McKinley High's Winter Formal. The logical part of her knew accepting would not be a good idea. Finn was still hurt from Quinn and Puck's deception, but Rachel could see that he clearly still had feelings for his pregnant ex-girlfriend. The logical part of her was telling her that saying yes would only lead to heartbreak. However, her heart (and her raging hormones) told the logical part of her to shut the hell up for once and accepted his request with a dazzling smile.

The evening had started out wonderfully. Finn had arrived at her house, looking dashing in his tuxedo, and immediately charmed her dad and daddy. When she walked down the staircase, her dad snapping her every step with his camera, she couldn't help but blush at the huge grin on his face. When he placed the red rose corsage on her wrist, all the while muttering something about a mailman, she could feel the electricity course through her body.

Yet now, standing in the middle of Marriott Hotel Ballroom in her ridiculously expensive dress and painfully uncomfortable shoes, watching her date make out with his ex-girlfriend, Rachel Berry had wished she had listened to the logical part of her.

"Sucks right," a low voice said to her.

Rachel turned her head to right, dismayed to see Noah Puckerman standing next to her, a scowl etched upon his face as he watched Finn and Quinn kiss.

"What does?" Rachel replied quietly, her heart breaking as she turned back to watch the scene in front of her.

Puck to a swig from the flask he was holding before answering her. "Knowing that no matter how hard you try…you'll never be good enough."

Rachel didn't know if his comment was directed towards her or him. All she knew was that she was tired…tired of Finn and his games, tired of being the freak of McKinley High, tired of being a good girl and getting nowhere and nothing in return.

With one last glance at her date she turned around and marched out with her head held high.

* * *

Puck knew tonight was going to suck…he just had no idea how much. The Freshman Cheerio he brought as his date was currently drunk of her ass and puking in the bathroom, which meant he wasn't going to get any action tonight. Santana was stalking his every move and he was pretty sure that Kurt was trying to have eye sex with him from across the room.

He took a swig from his flask and looked around the room, his gaze falling upon Rachel Berry. He did a double take as his mouth fell open in shock. _"Holy shit!" _he thought. _"Berry is smokin hot!" _The strapless red dress she wore hugged her curves, accentuating her breasts and hips. But it was the slit that ran up from the bottom of her dress to her mid thigh that was making Puck, the badass of William McKinley High, weak at the knees.

Puck took one more swig from his flask and started to walk towards her, his trademark smirk in place.

He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to her, most likely some dirty comment about how good her dress would look on his bedroom floor, but as he drew closer to her he noticed her deer in the headlights expression. He turned to look in the direction she was facing and felt as if he had just gotten kicked in the balls.

His former best friend and his baby mama were currently sucking face. _"Fickle bitch,"_ he thought bitterly. He would be the first to admit that it was a dick move on his part to screw his best friend's girl and then get her pregnant. Once Finn found out the truth though, Puck began to feel some hope that Quinn would let him be part of her pregnancy and the baby's life. He would never admit it out loud but he wanted to feel his daughter kick, he wanted to hear her heart beat…he wanted her to know his voice, not Finn's. Quinn, it seemed, had other plans.

He stood next to Rachel now, watching the reunion play out.

"Sucks right," he said to her in a voice he almost didn't recognize as his own.

"What does?" she replied.

He took a swig from his flask, enjoying the slight burn he felt as the liquid slid down his throat. Now that Finn and Quinn were back together he knew she would never let him be part of his daughter's life. To Quinn Fabray, Puck would always be a Lima loser.

"Knowing that no matter how hard you try…you'll never be good enough."

Instead of a smart ass reply he expected he watched as Rachel stormed out of ball room. With one last look at the disgustingly happy couple, he followed her out, not really sure why or what he was going to do when he found her.

He walked out into the brightly lit hotel lobby and spotted her at the front desk.

"I don't care how expensive the room is," he heard her say as he stepped behind her. "I just want a room with a king sized bed." She handed the man behind the counter her credit card, tapping her high heeled foot ("_Damn, those she shoes made her legs sexy as hell."_) impatiently.

He leaned in close, trying to ignore the intoxicating scent of her perfume, and whispered huskily into her ear. "King sized bed Berry? Plan on getting freaky tonight? "

He smirked as she gasped and she spun around.

Rachel took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. The salacious grin on Puck's face made her tummy do a quick flip. "What I plan to do tonight Noah is of no concern to you," she answered, turning back to face the counter.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed or not, but your date is currently sticking his tongue down his ex's throat."

"I wasn't planning on using the room with Finn," she replied curtly. She took the hotel room card from the desk clerk and started walking towards the hotel bar, Puck following closely.

"Really Berry? And just who were you planning on doing the nasty with?"

Rachel stopped and faced him, her face flush with anxiousness. "As I already stated, it is of no concern to you, but seeing how you choose ignore my words, I plan on going in there," she pointed to the hotel bar, "and pick up some guy to have sex with me. I hope you have a pleasant evening Noah." And with that Rachel Berry walked away, leaving behind a speechless Puck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I can't thank you all enough for your kind words. I had a crazy big smile on my face when I saw how many people added my story on their alert list Thank you all!

A/N 2: I don't own Glee...if I did the show would come back before April.

When Rachel was six years old she somehow let her friend Natalie talk her into running away and joining the circus. She felt absolutely terrified as she packed her pink back pack but forced a brave smile on her face as Natalie chatted happily about all they were going to see and do.

Ten years later, Rachel couldn't help but be reminded of that day as she walked towards the hotel bar. She was surprised she could even manage to put one foot in front of the other since her body was shaking so badly. _"Stay calm Rachel," _she told herself. _"You're not a six year old girl anymore. You can do this."_ She plastered her most sparkling smile, took one more step, and then let out a small shriek as a hand clamped around her arm.

Puck spun her around to face him, his face so close to hers he could swear he smelt the cherry chapstick on her lips. "Are you nuts Berry?" he hissed at her angrily. "You know what…don't answer that."

"Will you kindly unhand me," she replied furiously, trying to yank her arm out of his grip.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let you go in there to pick up some perverted, middle aged pig!"

He started to drag her back towards the ballroom, muttering about his ruined night and crazy Jewish chicks.

"Noah, stop this instant!" Rachel snapped, finally freeing her arm. "I assure you that I am not crazy and know exactly what I am doing."

"Having some forty year old alcoholic pop your cherry is what you want?" He asked her sarcastically, a slight sneer playing upon his face.

"Don't be so vulgar. Besides, how is what I'm planning on doing any different than you and your cougar conquests?"

"Because I'm Puck and you're Rachel." He took a step closer to her, a jolt of electricity coursing through his body as he watched her chest rise and fall with each deep breath she took. "I'm a bad ass and you're a good Jewish girl."

There was that damn flip of her tummy again. Her eyes focused on his lips and for a brief moment she remembered what it felt like to kiss him, to feel his lips pressed against hers, her small frame straddling his muscular body as his warm hands ran up and down her body. Then she remembered how he said they were never friends and all the insults he had thrown her way since freshman year.

"Maybe I don't want to be the good Jewish girl," she replied, her voice laced with sensuality. She took a step closer to him and placed her delicate hand on his broad chest, pleased when she felt his breath hitch beneath her fingers. "Maybe tonight… I want to be bad."

Puck nearly came in his pants. Never in his life had he heard the word bad sound _so good_. An image of him being buried between her long, slender legs floated into his mind. That image was soon replaced with one of him wringing her neck as he watched her turn back towards the hotel bar.

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She was standing at the entrance of the hotel bar now, somewhat dismayed to see only four men in the room. One was sitting at a booth, his arm placed around his date's shoulder. The other two looked as if they hadn't showered in weeks. The last man in the room was sitting at a table, sipping his drink while watching the basketball game on the flat screen TV above the bar. Rachel noticed he wasn't wearing a wedding ring and he was nicely dressed. _"Gotcha,"_ she thought.

"Okay Rachel," she said to herself quietly. "It's show time." She took a step towards her target and was promptly blocked by the waiter.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't come in here."

Rachel bristled. She refused to let another jerk try to ruin her plan.

"Is that so? Well, I would be more than happy to call an attorney from the ACLU, who just happens to be a close friend to my dads, and inform him that I am being denied service." She replied in annoyance.

The waiter gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eye. "I don't care who you call. No one under twenty one is admitted in the bar." He pointed to a sign on the wall which declared just that.

"Oh," Rachel answered meekly, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. She gave him an embarrassed smile a turned around. Her smile soon turned into a scowl when she saw Puck leaning against a pillar, smirking at her. _"If he thinks he's won_, _he is dead wrong."_ Rachel Berry was determined to get what she wanted.

"_Time for plan B," _she told herself.

"Where's Romeo?" Puck called out mockingly as she walked past him and back towards the ballroom.

"Change of plans," she answered back through clenched teeth.

"I hope that means you're going home, make a lame ass MySpace video, and go to sleep." He began to follow her again, admiring the sway of her hips with each step she took.

"No…it means that I will just have to find one of my fellow students who wants to have sex."

She wasn't crazy, Puck thought. She was certifiably insane!

"That is the dumbest thing you have ever said…and you've said some dumb shit before."

"It's not dumb. It is a well known fact that the male adolescent mind thinks about sex every 15 seconds. Despite my abrasive nature I am sure that I can find someone who is willing to have sex with me." She continued to walk to the ballroom, scanning the lobby for any potential partners.

Puck let out laugh. "Really…and who did you plan on taking to bed? Oh I know! How about Jew fro boy?" He knew he was being an ass but Rachel Berry had a special ability to annoy the hell out of him. "Or maybe you can drag Finn away from Quinn…or maybe you can get her to join yo…"

"Just stop!" She yelled, her defenses crumbling finally. She turned to face him and Puck felt a kick in the gut when he saw eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Do you have any idea what I am feeling right now?" she continued, her voice overcome with emotion. "I'm angry and sad…my pride is hurt. Right now, I just want to feel something other than this pain."

Silence followed her statement. She deftly wiped the single tear that ran down her cheek and slowly turned around. Before she could take a step though, his arm reached out, his touch gentle against her bare shoulder.

Puck had no idea what he was doing. He just knew he couldn't allow her to go through with her plan. As much as a freak as she was he knew some ass hole would take advantage of her. Berry may be annoying as hell but didn't deserve that.

"I'll go up with you," he said simply.

"What?" she replied in disbelief. She turned to face him once more, surprised to see the look of tenderness on his face.

Puck gently removed the hotel room card from her hand and held it up. "I maybe a prick Berry but I am not going to let you take some random jack ass up to the room with you." He took her hand in his and walked them over to the elevator banks. They slowed entered the elevator, neither one looking at the other as the doors closed.

* * *

Kurt thought this night could not get any more dramatic. After witnessing the Finn and Quinn reunion he had gone to find Rachel. Kurt knew what it felt like to have the object of your affection deny you, and despite their tentative relationship, Kurt wanted to make sure Rachel was okay. The last thing he expected to see was Puck and Rachel going into the elevator together, a hotel room card in Puck's hand.

"Oh. My. Gucci."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I am so thrilled with all the kind reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

A/N 2: Don't own Glee…wish I owned Mark Salling though.

A/N 3: This chapter has a good portion focused on the other members of Glee, namely Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina.

A/N 4: Brownie points to anyone who spots the _How I Met Your Mother_ reference.

* * *

Mercedes shook her head in stunned disbelief as she watched Finn and Quinn walk around the ball room hand in hand. She frowned when he bent his head down a whispered something in her ear. _"If I wasn't wearing this dress, I'd kick that white boy's ass good," _she thought angrily. She let out a frustrated sigh as she scanned the room again, looking for any sign of Rachel. She spotted Artie and Tina in the corner of the room doing the same and Matt, her date, walking to every table to see if she was sitting there. Mercedes turned around in time to spot Kurt power walking over to her, a mad gleam in his eyes.

"You will never believe what I just saw Bootylicious!" He cried out, skidding to a stop in front of her.

"Girl…what happened to you? You look crazier than Lady Gaga," Mercedes replied, talking an involuntary step back.

"I have just witnessed the greatest scandal to rock William McKinley High since…well since babygate," he told her breathlessly.

Mercedes gave him a look of exasperation as she pointed towards Finn and Quinn. "If you're talking about boy wonder over there macking out with his ex, I'd save…"

"Please! That's old news," Kurt interrupted impatiently. He took a deep breath and leaned in conspiratorially. "The diva and the bad ass just took the elevator up to a hotel room."

Mercedes looked at him skeptically. "You telling me that Rachel and Puck got a hotel room…together?" she said slowly.

Kurt nodded his head, an impish smile set upon his face.

"Oh, hell no!" Mercedes exclaimed. She started to walk towards the ballroom doors but stopped abruptly when Kurt grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as she spun around.

"I'm planning on finding that crazy girl and dragging her skinny ass back down here," she snapped.

"You can't do that," Kurt replied in a scandalized voice.

Mercedes fixed him with a glare. "Has all that product you use on your head finally scrambled your brains?"

Kurt huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest. "First of all, I have to use a lot of product on my hair…otherwise it wouldn't look so fabu. Second of all, you going up there and dragging Rachel back down isn't going to help her. If anything it will just humiliate her more"

Before she could respond, Artie and Tina showed up, both wearing matching expressions of concern.

"We've looked everywhere for Rachel and can't find her," Artie said with an apologetic shrug.

"That's because she's up in a hotel room right now with Puck," Mercedes informed them, flashing Kurt a fierce look.

Stunned silence followed this statement as Artie and Tina processed what she had just said.

"Rachel and Puck… are having sex?" Artie finally asked in a horrified whisper.

"Well, I doubt they're playing Pictionary," Kurt answered shortly as he examined his nails with a frown.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Tina said, ignoring Kurt's comment.

"That would be the logical thing to do, except that cupid over here thinks we should leave them alone," Mercedes responded, pointing an accusing finger at Kurt.

Kurt gave a small shake of the head and let out a quiet sigh. "Look, each one of us has felt humiliated at one point in our lives. What Rachel experienced tonight is a million times worst than any slushie thrown in the face. Maybe what she needs is to forget that her heart just got broken…and maybe Puck is just the person who can help her with that. Who knows! They may just end up being the Brenda Walsh and Dylan McKay of our generation…you know, before she went crazy and he became an alcoholic."

"Brenda and Dylan?" Artie repeated.

"There was a marathon of the original _90210_ on Soap Net last weekend," Kurt answered defensively.

"This is Puck we're talking about. The same guy who knocked up Quinn," Mercedes said simply.

"Yes, and I am sure that incident has taught him to suit up…so to speak," Kurt answered back.

Mercedes was about retort when Artie interjected.

"I agree with Kurt," he said.

"What?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Puck isn't the same guy who used to throw us into dumpsters Mercedes," he said quietly. "Besides, they did date briefly. Maybe underneath the insults and bossy attitude, they actually have feelings for one another."

Mercedes looked at Tina who simply shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"Hey guys," a voice said hesitantly.

The group turned to see Finn Hudson standing behind Kurt, his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" Mercedes asked brusquely.

"Um, have you guys seen Rachel anywhere?"

Kurt turned his head to look at Mercedes pointedly. She let out another frustrated sigh. She could either tell Finn the truth and cause more humiliation for Rachel when he showed up banging on her hotel room door, or…

"Nope," she answered shortly. "Haven't seen her."

* * *

Rachel's heart was pounding so rapidly she was surprised Puck couldn't hear it. His hand still held hers as the stopped in front of room 1021, his grip both firm and gentle. He inserted the key card and opened the door.

"After you," he said calmly.

Rachel took a deep breath and crossed over the threshold. _"No going back now Rachel," _she told herself.

The click of the door closing was deafening. Puck walked around her and took off his jacket, throwing it haphazardly on the bed. He sat down on the bed and toed off his shoes, kicking them into the corner.

Rachel stood frozen. The realization about what she was about to do came crashing down on her. Part of her wanted to run right out the room, crawl into her bed at home, a wish this day away.

The other part of her wanted to know what it would feel like to have Noah inside of her, thrusting into her until she cried out with her release. _"Those damn raging hormones," _she thought.

"You okay," he asked, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Yes," she squeaked, her skin flushing with embarrassment. She cleared her throat and said, "I know my posture may indicate that I am somewhat nervous about our impending intercourse, but I assure you that I have had plenty of time to mentally prepare for this night…even if this wasn't quite how I pictured it happening. But any famous star who has experienced a forgotten line or missed a scene would tell you that you have to roll with the punches and adapt."

There was a moment of shocked silence.

"Jesus…you babble so much you could make a porn star lose wood," he muttered as he stood up.

"Wh..what?"

Puck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her hips, trying to ignore the sudden _whoosh _he felt in his stomach.

"You can relax. I'm not going to have sex with you." He said simply.

Rachel expression changed at once from anxiousness to confusion.

"I don't understand. You said downstairs you _would_ have sex with me."

"No," Puck replied slowly, giving her a slight smirk. "I said I would go up to the room with you. I never mentioned sex."

Of the many reactions Puck expected Rachel to have, slapping him across the face had not been one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: You guys seriously make my day! I love waking up to all the wonderful reviews. Thank you all!

A/N 2: I know some of you were frustrated with Puck in the last chapter but I really want them to develop a relationship first before the knock boots (LOL!)

A/N 3: This may be the last chapter until next Monday. I have family coming tomorrow and will need to play the good hostess.

* * *

Puck slowly lifted his hand to his cheek, wincing slightly as his fingertips felt the stinging flesh.

"Did you just bitch slap me?" he hissed at her in furious disbelief.

"You're lucky I don't claw your eyes out you overbearing, pig-headed, insufferable ass!" she screamed at him, her eyes blazing. "What was this? Some sick joke to further humiliate me?"

"Hey! Dial down the crazy and let me explain," he shot back at her.

They stood glaring at each other, both panting with emotion. When Puck spoke again, his voice was low and ragged.

"Let me shine some light on what you were planning on doing princess," he said through clenched teeth. "Picking up random douche bag down there to screw you would just humiliate you more, because all you would be to them is some nameless, faceless chick they could stick their dick into. Is that really what you want Berry? Is it?"

Rachel closed her eyes as his words sunk in. She wasn't that girl…she couldn't be that girl.

"No," she replied quietly, her voice cracking with sorrow. She looked into his eyes, and shook her head slowly. "That's not what a want." She swallowed hard, and continued.

"But, I'm not just some nameless, faceless girl to you Noah. Am I that much of a freak that you don't want me?"

Puck stared at her for a moment before pulling her body flush against his, letting her feel just how _much_ he wanted her. He couldn't help but grin as her eyes widened with astonishment.

"Puck junior _really_ likes you in this red dress Berry," he whispered playfully into her ear, his breath ticking her skin. "And believe me when I say it's taking all my self control not to rip it off of you, wrap your legs around my waist, and pound into you until you beg me to let you cum." He pulled back and tenderly ran a finger down her cheek. "You're hurt though," he continued, the playfulness in his voice changing to sincerity, "and I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're in pain."

Rachel was thankful that he had his arms around because she was pretty sure she would have fainted when he started talking about ripping off her dress. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks as his finger danced across her skin, and her heart, which moments ago felt like it would shatter into a million pieces, seemed to hum in pleasure at his act of chivalry. _"Noah Puckerman is a man of many surprises,"_ she thought.

Brown eyes blazed up at him from close range, and his breath became thick with the intensity he saw. He took a step back, ignoring the sense of loss he felt when she was no longer in his arms.

"Um, I have a rep as a bad ass to uphold so…" he began to say, looking anywhere but at her.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you can actually be a sweet guy," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry I ruined your night Noah, and I'm very sorry that I slapped you across the face. That was uncalled for."

"You didn't ruin my night. The dance was lame and it isn't the first time a girl has slapped me."

Rachel nodded her head slowly. She glanced around the room and saw the clock on the night table. "It's 10:30. The dance is supposed to end in an hour."

"You want to go back down?" Puck asked her slowly.

She shook her head. "I don't think I could face all those people. I'm used to humiliation…just not on such a large scale." She walked towards the bed and sat down on it. "The logical thing would be for me to go home, but if I came home in a cab my dad and daddy would want to know what happened to Finn and I'm not really in the mood to talk about that."

Puck walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "You want to stay here tonight?"

"May as well. I've paid for the room," she replied back. "You don't have to baby sit me Noah. I swear on my album of Evita, performed by the amazing Patti LuPone, that I won't do anything reckless. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Puck glanced at her. She was giving him a way out…out of this crazy evening. He knew Mike and Brittney were throwing a party for the football team and Cheerios after the dance. He had been planning on going but now…

"I don't have any plans," he said. "I'll stay."

"You want to stay…with me?" she asked skeptically.

He shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal manner. "Yeah. We can order some room service, maybe order a pay-per-view movie…" he trailed off.

Rachel gave him a smile and said, "Well, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast so I am quite famished."

"Famished means hungry, right?" Puck asked with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

Rachel giggled and nodded her head.

* * *

Two hours later, they were still sitting on the bed, only this time their backs were against the head board. They had eaten and the movie they had ordered, _The Hangover_, had just ended. Puck looked at Rachel in amusement as she clutched her stomach, still laughing hysterically.

"I guess you liked the movie," he said with a laugh.

Rachel took a deep breath to steady herself, a giggle or two escaping. "Despite the obscene language and gratuitous nudity, it was actually very funny."

Puck shook his head, chuckling to himself. He looked over at the clock and realized with a start how late it was. He turned back to find Rachel looking at him, the laughter gone as the seriousness about what was going to happen dawned on them both.

It was time to go to sleep.

"It's pretty late," he said thickly.

"We should probably go to sleep," she replied, the softness in her voice making him painfully aroused.

He got up slowly and pulled the covers down on his side. He watched as Rachel did the same. She was about to crawl back into bed when he stopped her.

"You're going to wear that to bed," he said gesturing to her dress.

Rachel looked down and then back up at him. "Well, it's not liked I packed my pajamas in my clutch purse."

Puck looked at her intently before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He smirked when her mouth dropped open, her eyes focusing on his strong, muscular chest. He threw the shirt at her, surprised when she caught it easily.

"Go put that on."

Rachel looked at the shirt in her hands. She could smell his cologne on it and her tummy flipped for the third time that night. She started to slowly walk to the bathroom before she stopped.

"Um…could you unzip me please," she said shyly, her face blushing.

Puck walked over to her as though hypnotized. She turned her back to him and lifted her long, thick hair up. She glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled gently.

Puck reached out a hand and was horrified to see it shaking. _"Fuck," _he thought angrily. "_This isn't the first dress you've taken off a girl. Stop being such a fruit!"_ He took a deep breath and slowly lowered the zipper, gulping audibly when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He let his hand linger on her soft skin for a second before pulling back.

"Um…there you go," he told her.

Rachel clutched the front of her dress to her chest. She mumbled a "thank you" before hurrying off to the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed Puck let out the breath he had been holding. "I'm seriously second guessing my choice not to make love to her," he said under his breath. _"Shit! Did I just say make love? What the hell is happening to me?" _He shook his head angrily as he unzipped his pants, kicking them to the corner of the room with more force than necessary. He sat down on the bed and took another deep breath. "This Berry," he said slowly. "She maybe freakin hot but she is still Ber…"

He lost all train of thought as the bathroom door opened and she walked out. He had to admit his shirt looked a hell of a lot better on her than it did on him.

Rachel felt slightly ridiculous. The sleeves were way to long and the bottom only reached her mid thigh. She smiled at him, slightly unnerved by his intense gaze. She began to walk back to the bed but suddenly stopped when she saw he was wearing only his briefs.

"_Oh my!" _she thought. _"I'm about to sleep with Noah Puckerman and all he is wearing is briefs…tight briefs…very tight briefs." _She all but ran to the bed, jumped in and threw the covers over her.

Puck smirked at her reaction to seeing him in his briefs. He turned to the night table and shut the light off, bathing them in darkness. He settled on his side of the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Goodnight Noah," Rachel said softly.

Puck turned his head to the left and saw her looking at him, her eyes blinking sleepily.

"Goodnight Ber…goodnight Rachel."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I know I said there probably wouldn't be an update until Monday, but this has been playing around in my head for a while and I just had to get it down.

A/N 2: I don't own Glee. However, the creation of Eli and Daniel Berry are mine.

A/N 3: This chapter has a brief introduction to Rachel's dads. When I envision the people behind the words I see two of my favorite Broadway actors playing Eli and Daniel…David Hyde Pierce (as Eli/dad) and Nathan Lane (as Daniel/daddy).

A/N 4: This chapter has a little bit of everything, including some smut.

A/N 5: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!

* * *

Despite the fact that they were sleeping on a king sized bed, Rachel and Puck somehow found themselves in the middle, facing each other. Their bodies were pressed together, Puck's right arm around her waist, his breath warm against her skin. Rachel's head was cradled in crook of his shoulder, her left hand resting right above his beating heart.

Puck awoke with a start when he felt her leg nudge in between his. He glanced down at her sleeping form and nearly let out a guttural moan. At some point during their sleep the blanket had been kicked off the bed. The shirt Rachel wore had risen above her hip and now Puck could see a tiny scrap of red fabric peaking through. He closed his eyes again and bit the bottom of his lip as his morning erection strained painfully against his briefs.

"_Shit, this is awkward! This is exactly why I don't sleep with chicks," _he thought. _"Sex is one thing but waking up with girl is entirely another."_

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out a way to wake her up when he heard something that rocked him to his core.

A slow, wicked smile spread across his face.

* * *

Rachel was having a very vivid dream…a very vivid, _erotic_ dream.

_She was laying in the middle of a field somewhere, the wind gently caressing her naked body. The stars above her shone brightly and she closed her eyes with breathless anticipation for his touch. She let out a small gasp as she felt his fingertips brush against the sensitive tips of her breasts._

"_You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, his hand slowly floating down her body._

_Her breath quickened when she felt him spread her thighs with his knee. She gasped again when his fingers parted her wet folds. _

_Her hips rose when his long, thick finger slid into her and she could feel the jolt of each thrust deep in her belly._

"_Noah," she moaned._

"Ahem!"

Rachel's eyes popped open. She felt a heavy arm around her body and for a moment she was confused. Then she remembered what happened the night before. _"Hotel room…bed…Noah…NOAH!"_ her mind cried out.

Slowly, she tilted her head upward. She felt her entire body flush as she met his heated gaze.

"Morning sunshine," he said with a mischievous grin. "Good dreams?"

He laughed as she quickly untangled her limbs from around his body and jumped out of bed.

Rachel pulled the hem of his shirt down and frowned at him.

"Must you be so juvenile," she said with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Oh come on Berry! You were having a sex dream about me…there's no shame in it," he said with a smug smile.

Rachel fumed a little before gesturing to the lower half of his body. "Well, it seems I'm not the only one who had a reaction to our close proximity."

Puck glanced down at his crotch and let out another laugh. "Impressed?" he said proudly, raising his arms above his head.

Rachel couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips. She picked up her pillow and threw it at him, giggling at his expression of shock.

"Oh…so that's how it's going to be," he said with a mock-stern expression.

She let out a startled shriek as he reached up, grabbed her around the waist and gently threw her back on the bed.

"Noah," she cried out as he straddled her waist. She let out a squeak as he started to tickle her ribs.

Puck smiled in triumph as she started to giggle helplessly, wiggling her body underneath his.

"Noah! Stop…please," she said breathlessly as he continued his attack.

_Knock-knock._

"Come back later!" Puck called out, thinking it was house cleaning. He leaned in close, his legs now pinning her hips down, and whispered playfully into her ear. "You better quite down little girl, otherwise people are going to think we're doing something very _naughty _in here."

He took a long look at her and swallowed hard. Her hair was fanned across the pillow and her skin was flushed with heat. Her lips had parted slightly as she took in deep, ragged breaths.

"_She's abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous."_ he thought. _"I want her…and bad!"_

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as he leaned in closer, his toned body framing hers. He licked his lips slowly and she nearly moaned out loud.

"_He's so sexy," _she thought. _"I want him…now!"_

_Knock-knock. Knock-knock._

Puck let out an annoyed sigh. "I said come back later!"

_Knock-knock-knock._

"You better get that," Rachel told him, her voice laced with regret.

Puck slowly exhaled and rolled off the bed. He walked towards the door, muttering threats under his breath.

The last thing Puck expected to see when he opened the door was Finn Hudson, and judging by the expression on Finn's face, the same could be said for him.

* * *

Across town, Eli Berry stood in his immaculate kitchen, stirring the batter for Saturday morning blueberry pancakes. It was a tradition in the Berry house, one Rachel had loved since she was a little girl. He looked up a smiled happily as his partner Daniel cut strawberries and grapes for the fruit salad.

"I hope Rachel had a good time last night at the dance," Eli said, adding the blueberries into the batter.

"So do I," Daniel replied, picking up his glass of mimosa.

Eli frowned and placed the bowl on the kitchen counter slowly.

"What do you mean? I thought you waited up for her last night so you could talk with her."

Daniel took a sip of his drink before nodding his head. "I did…well I tried to. I fell asleep during the _Golden Girls_."

"What time was that?"

Daniel paused before answering slowly. "1:00 in the morning."

"1:00 in the morning!" Eli exclaimed. "Daniel, the dance was over at 11:30! She should have been home by 12:00 at the latest."

Daniel and Eli slowly glanced up at the ceiling, as though Rachel's face would suddenly appear. They looked at each other once more before they raced up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Happy 2010 everyone! Here is the next chapter. Reviews feed my muse, and she is hungry!

A/N 2: Once again this chapter has a little bit of everything, including Mercedes and Kurt.

A/N 3: I'm a little unsure about the emotional scene between Puck and Rachel but I wanted to update the story for you guys. I hope it doesn't seem too out of character.

* * *

Mercedes groaned into her pillow when she heard her cell phone ring. Her sleep addled mind recognized the ringtone, _Single Ladies_, and she let out a louder groan. Her hand shot out under the covers and blindly she reached for her cell phone on the night table, knocking over a water bottle in the process.

"You had better be dyin," she said in annoyance.

"She's not picking up her phone!" Kurt's panicked voice came through the other end.

"Who's not picking up their phone?"

"Rachel! Rachel is not picking up her phone. I've called her 5 times and each time it went right to her voicemail."

"Can't you wait until Monday to get all the nasty details about her night with Puck?" she asked in exasperation.

"That's not why I was calling her…although I do want the details no matter how nasty." He paused and exhaled loudly. "I was calling to warn her."

"Warn her about what?"

She could hear Kurt take a deep breath before saying in a rush, "Finnisonhisway."

"Say what?"

"I said, Finn is on his way," he said slowly.

Mercedes bolted up. "What do you mean he's on his way?"

"He's on his way to her hotel room," Kurt explained quietly.

"And just how does he know where Rachel is?" Mercedes asked.

"I… may have told him," he told her meekly.

"May have?" she repeated through clenched teeth.

"Okay, I told him!" he cried out in despair.

"You have got to be kidding me! After that guilt trip you laid on me last night _you_ ended up telling him anyways."

"I'm weak when it comes to that man!" Kurt wailed dramatically.

Mercedes closed her eyes and shook her head. "Tell me what happened."

_**Kurt placed the exfoliating cream back down on the bathroom counter and took one last look in the mirror.**_

"_**You look gorgeous darling," he told his reflection happily. He headed back into his room in time to hear his cell phone's ringtone, **__Let's Hear It For The Boy__**, go off. He sighed and picked it up.**_

"_**Well, good morning Finn," Kurt said briskly into the phone. **_

"_**Hey Kurt," Finn's tired voice replied. "Look, I know you guys said you didn't know where Rachel was but I've spent the entire night looking for her. Please, if you have idea where she is you have to tell me."**_

_**Kurt bit his bottom lip. He couldn't tell Finn the truth, especially not after that speech he gave to Artie, Tina, and Mercedes at the dance. Plus, Rachel didn't need that kind of drama this early in the morning.**_

_**He was all set to tell Finn that he couldn't help him, when Finn said five words that proved to be his undoing.**_

"_**Please Kurt. I need you."**_

"So I told him," Kurt finished saying in an apologetic tone.

Mercedes sighed and flopped back into the pillows. "So, Finn knows Rachel and Puck got a room together."

"Well…no. I was only able to tell him that Rachel got a room at the hotel before he hung up on me. He has no idea about Puck."

Mercedes drew in a breath before slowly exhaling. "Okay…maybe Rachel won't even be there anymore. She and Puck could have already left the room. She could be home."

"Yeah," Kurt started to say slowly. "I thought that too… so before I called you I called her home. One of her dads answered the phone and when I asked for Rachel he started to cry and said Rachel was missing. I hung up when he asked me who I was." Kurt waited for her response "Mercedes? You still there?"

"It is way too early for this shit."

* * *

Finn and Puck stared at each other, both wearing matching expressions of confusion. Puck realized with a start that Finn was still wearing his tux from the night before, the suit now slightly wrinkled and the tie loose.

"`Sup dude," Puck finally said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Finn asked harshly.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? Puck shot back.

"I'm looking for Rachel. Kurt told me she got a hotel room last night. The guy at the front desk told me she was in this r…" Finn stopped. His sleep deprived eyes focused on what Puck was wearing…or not wearing.

Puck cringed when he saw Finn's eyes widen at his appearance. _"Should have put my pants on before I opened the door," _he thought. He watched as Finn's eyes traveled south, nearly popping out when he saw the huge bulge hidden under the cloth of his briefs.

"Dude, could you stop staring at my junk," Puck said.

He saw the flash of anger in Finn's eyes before he was pushed aside roughly. Finn marched into the room and stopped when he saw Rachel standing by the bed, pulling nervously at the sleeves of Puck's shirt.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked with Finn's. She saw him glance at the rumpled sheets on the bed before turning back to look at her.

"You're kidding me, right?" he said in a low voice.

"Finn," she started to say in a quiet voice.

"You spread your legs for Puck!" he shouted furiously. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that," Puck shot back, walking back into the room and standing in front of Rachel.

"What are you going to do Puck? Hit me?" Finn said sarcastically, taking a menacing step towards them.

"Back the hell up bro," Puck said in a dangerously low voice. He could feel Rachel's tiny frame pressed against his back. His hand reached out behind him and grasped her hand.

Finn took a deep breath and took a step back. When he spoke again his voice was softer.

"Rachel, I know I hurt you. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Finn looked at her pleadingly. "Let me take you home and we can talk."

Rachel stepped around Puck slowly, feeling her heart break all over again. "Hurt me?" she said. "Finn, you devastated me. You humiliated me in front of all those people. You think saying sorry is just going to erase all that…that I'm going to forgive you. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'm not going leave you here with him," Finn told her angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Puck.

"Hey, I'm not the guy who hurt her," Puck snapped.

"No, but you will Puck!" Finn shouted back. "That's what you do…you use girls and you hurt them. You did it with Quinn and you'll do it to Rachel." He let out a harsh laugh before saying, "You're just like your dad."

Puck tried to lunge forward but was stopped by Rachel. She turned to face him and placed her hand on his arm tenderly. "Violence is not the answer Noah."

"Maybe not but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better," Puck said through his teeth, staring directly into Finn's eyes.

Rachel ignored his comment and turned back towards Finn. "Leave," she said simply.

"Rachel!"

She walked over to the door and opened it with so much force it surprised both Finn and Puck.

"I don't need nor want you here Finn. Leave now!"

Finn glanced back at Puck, a look of pure disgust in his eyes. Rachel and Puck heard him mumble "prick" before walking out of the room.

The door closed slowly and silence filled the room. She turned back to Puck, watching him shove his legs into his pants, his body shaking with rage.

"Noah," she began to say timidly.

"Don't Berry!" he snapped. She flinched and took a step back. "_Way to go asshole!" _He slowly inhaled, trying to calm himself down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Rachel took his apology as an invitation to move closer. She sat on the bed and looked up at him.

"He was angry Noah, and people often say things they don't mean when they're angry."

Puck frowned and looked out the window. "Doesn't change the fact that what he said was true. My dad used to sleep around and use women. He hurt my mom every chance he got. I'm no different." He turned to look at her, hating the sympathy he saw in her eyes. "I had sex with my best friend's girlfriend because I was pissed at him and ended up getting her pregnant. And if Finn hadn't shown up, I'd be fucking you senseless right now, even though I told you last night I wouldn't take advantage of you. I'm a loser…just like my dad."

"You're not a loser," Rachel said. He shook his head angrily, refusing to listen. "Noah," she continued, "you are not a loser. You made a mistake when you slept with Quinn, but you are doing everything you can to take care of her and the baby. I've seen you…offering her rides to her doctor's appointments and wanting to pay for her bills. Most seventeen year old boys wouldn't even acknowledge that they had gotten a girl pregnant, much less offer their help. And last night, you could have chosen to ignore me and allow me to continue with my reckless plan. The old Noah would have." She stood up and stepped closer to him, taking his hands in hers and squeezing lightly. "You're a good person."

"_Shit…she thinks I am a good person," _he thought in disbelief.Puck was about to remind her of all the hell he had put her through; the slushie facials, pushing her into the lockers, the insults; when he saw something in her eyes that made him stop. Her gaze was powerful, as though she was looking right into his soul. He had never seen a girl look at him that way before…like he was more than just some sex machine. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment but Finn's words were ringing in his ears: _"That's what you do…you use girls and you hurt them. You did it with Quinn and you'll do it to Rachel."_ No matter what Rachel said, he was still the douche bag who got a girl pregnant.

He dropped her hands and forced a smile at her look of confusion. "Well, a nice as this Oprah moment has been we should probably check out so I can take you home."

Something clicked in Rachel's brain. "Home!" Rachel suddenly screeched. She ran to the dresser and picked up her purse. Pulling her cell phone out she panicked when she saw that it had been turned off.

"Oh, please let there be no messages…please let there be no messages," she said under her breath as she turned on the phone.

Her cell phone screen flashed a message: **35 Missed Calls**.

"Berry, mind explaining to me what's going on?" Puck asked.

Rachel looked up from her screen, her eyes wide with fear. "I'm dead."

* * *

Puck shook his head at her stupidity as he took the turn onto her block.

"I can't believe you didn't tell your dads you wouldn't be home last night."

"When exactly was I supposed to tell them Noah," she shot back. "Was I supposed to call them before I tried to proposition some stranger in a bar or after we ordered the room service?"

Puck sighed in frustration. He took a quick glance at her and had to bite the inside of cheek from laughing. She was practically bouncing in the passenger seat with nervous energy.

"Chill Berry," he said. He took his hand off the steering wheel and reached for hers. "It won't be that bad."

The both found out just how wrong that statement was when they pulled up closer to house and saw the two police cruisers parked on the side. Puck parked behind one of the cruisers and turned off the ignition. They both looked out the window and saw Rachel's dads talking to the two officers on the front porch.

"Shit," Puck said.

Rachel gulped loudly. "I'm _so _dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Remember, they feed my muse!

A/N 2: I don't own Glee but Eli (dad) and Daniel (daddy) Berry are my creation.

* * *

Rachel watched in horror as her dad and daddy talked to the police officers. She could see that her dad's arm was wrapped protectively around her daddy's waist, his face etched with fear. Her daddy was sobbing into his monogrammed handkerchief clutched in his left hand.

"What I'm I going to do?" she whispered in a panicked tone. She turned to face Puck who was watching the scene out front with a look of amusement. "This is not funny!" she yelled, smacking him on the arm.

"Oh come on Berry," Puck said with a laugh. "This is fucking hilarious."

Rachel shook her head in irritation. "I cannot believe I got myself into this situation. What I'm I supposed to tell them?"

"Lie," Puck said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"I can't lie to my dads!" Rachel exclaimed, horrified at the suggestion.

"Well, either you lie or you tell them you spent the night in a hotel room with a guy who's tapped more ass than Tiger Woods. Your choice."

Before she could respond they both heard a screech from outside. They turned to look out the window in time to see both of her dads running down the steps of the porch and towards Puck's truck, the two cops following behind.

Rachel couldn't tell them the truth. She knew she was already going to be in trouble for staying out all night. If she told them she spent the night with Puck…well there was a good chance they would send her to an all girls school.

"I have never been dishonest to my dads before," Rachel informed him.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Well…there's a first time for everything."

Her passenger side door was suddenly wrenched open and before she could comprehend what was happening she was being pulled out.

"Oh, Rachel darling!" her daddy cried, drawing her into a powerful bear hug.

Puck stepped out of the truck slowly, unsure of what to do or say. He stood there watching uncomfortably as Rachel tried to calm the stocky man who was currently sobbing on her shoulder.

"Daddy I'm fine." Rachel said quietly. She turned to see her dad standing next to her, a frown fixed upon his thin face.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, where have been? We have tried calling your cell phone at least twenty five times," her dad asked. He glanced over at Puck and his frown deepened. "And just who is this young man?"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. Her eyes widened and she turned to Puck, pleading silently for help.

"_Fuck! Of all the times to go speechless she chooses now!" _Puck thought in annoyance.

"She was at a sleepover sir," Puck lied casually. "At our friend Mercedes' house," he added when he saw the thinner man's eyes enlarge behind his glasses.

"Sleepover?" Eli repeated skeptically. He turned to look at Rachel, who quickly forced a tight smile on her face and nodded her head a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yes dad. There was an impromptu Glee club sleepover and as co-captain of Glee club I felt it me duty to attend…you know to promote club unity," she babbled.

"Was this sleepover just for the girls Rachel or were there boys there too?" her daddy asked looking over at Puck now.

"Um…"

"Yes, but the girls slept in Mercedes room and the guys were downstairs. Don't worry, Mercedes' door was locked," Puck said with his most charming smile. "Finn was unable to take Rachel home so I volunteered."

Rachel's mouth dropped slightly. Puck had said everything so flawlessly it almost sounded like the truth. Despite the fact that she abhorred dishonesty she had to admit she was impressed.

"And you would be…" Daniel asked Puck with a smile.

"Puck," he replied, extending his hand to both of Rachel's dads. Eli shook his hand somewhat reluctantly but Daniel shook it cheerfully.

"What a gentleman!" Daniel said happily.

Eli sighed and gently pulled Daniel back. He turned to the two cops who were standing behind him, trying to hold back their smiles.

"I'm sorry we called you officers," he told them apologetically.

One of them shrugged before saying, "We're just happy everything turned out okay." He motioned for his partner to follow him back to their cruisers.

Eli waited until the officers drove off before turning back to Rachel.

"I'm happy everything turned out okay too Rachel, but that doesn't change the fact that you were completely irresponsible."

Rachel looked down at the frost covered ground, ashamed at everything she had put her dads through. "I'm sorry dad, daddy."

Eli exhaled sharply. "Let's go inside and discuss your punishment." He glanced back at Puck and let out another small sigh. "We'll let you say goodbye to your friend in private." Eli reached for Daniel's hand and walked them back to the house.

"Goodbye Puck," Daniel called over his shoulder with a beaming smile. "Come back anytime."

Puck stared opened mouthed as the front door closed behind Rachel's dads.

"Was he just hitting on me," he asked Rachel.

Rachel burst out laughing at his expression. "Oh, I wish you could see your face."

Puck let out a small laugh and smiled at her.

"That was some performance you put on," Rachel said. "For a moment there I almost thought I _did_ sleepover at Mercedes house."

"I amaze myself sometimes," Puck replied smugly. He glanced back at the house and saw her dad peaking at them from behind the curtains. "We're being watched."

Rachel turned around in time to see her daddy pulling back her dad from the living room curtains.

"I should probably go back in," she said hesitantly. She looked up at him and smiled shyly, reaching for his hand. "Thank you Noah…for everything."

Puck looked down at their joined hands and felt his breath hitch. Despite the bitterly cold wind his hand suddenly felt blazing hot. He looked back up and cleared his throat nervously,

"No problem Berry."

Rachel let his hand go reluctantly and turned to walk back into the house. She looked back to see him still standing there, staring at his hand with an expression of bewilderment.

She could hear her dads arguing when she entered the house.

"He has a Mohawk!" Eli cried out, pacing in front of the living room fireplace.

"So?" Daniel replied. "I happen to think the young man was quite handsome."

Eli stopped and fixed his partner with a glowering look. "Daniel he's in high school!"

"Don't look so jealous darling. It really is unbecoming." Daniel said with sympathetic smile.

Eli finally noticed that Rachel was standing in the entryway, worrying her bottom lip.

"Rachel, why don't you go change and come back down." he told her.

"Okay dad."

She all but ran up the stairs, closing her bedroom door with an exhausted sigh. She walked further into her room, throwing her coat on to her bed and kicking her shoes off. As she tried to unzip her dress her mind flashed to the night before and the way Puck's hand lingered on her back. She flushed hotly and her heart began to beat painfully against her ribs.

She heard her cell phone ring and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She pulled the phone out and smiled in puzzlement when she saw Kurt's name displayed.

"Hello Kurt," she said.

"Oh thank Liza you're alive!" Kurt exclaimed. "I've left five messages for you. I'm hoping the reason you couldn't pick up the phone was because Puck was busy sexing you up."

"What?" Rachel cried. "How did you…?" she paused, suddenly remembering that Finn said Kurt had told him she had gotten a hotel room. "You saw us." she finished saying in a hushed whisper.

"Yes and I am so sorry I told Finn where to find you. But now I want all the details, no matter how big, and I'm hoping _it _was big, or small, of your night with Puck," Kurt replied.

"Kurt I can tell you honestly that nothing occurred between me and Noah last night. He was simply keeping me company."

There was a small pause before Kurt asked with a mixture of disappointment and confusion, "So…you did play Pictionary last night?"

"No," she said with a laugh. "We ordered room service, watched a movie, and…slept."

"Slept," Kurt repeated slowly. "As in together."

"Yes, but that is all we did." She didn't think it necessary to mention her dream or how close Puck and she had been to ravishing one another this morning.

"Hmm. Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed," Kurt said simply. "But I'm glad you're okay Rachel."

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"I know in the past my attitude towards you has been…well bitchy. But I'd like to start over. If Beyonce and Rhianna can get along there is no reason two divas like us can't." Kurt told her.

"I'd like that very much Kurt," she said sincerely.

"I better call Mercedes. She is worried about you too."

"Mercedes knows?"

"Yes…and so do Artie and Tina. But don't worry; your secret is safe with us." Kurt paused and added, "Finn, I'm not so sure about but honestly that boy is in no place to judge."

Rachel frowned as she remembered Finn's words this morning and the look on his face when he saw the bed.

"Rachel…you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here. I should probably go though. My dads are waiting to dispense their punishment for my foolish behavior."

"You told them you spent the night with Puck?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"No," Rachel said quickly. "They think I spent the night at Mercedes'. Impromptu Glee club sleepover," she explained further.

"Genius," Kurt said. "Before I let you go though, I just want to make sure…nothing happened last night."

The image of Puck pulling her close to his body and feeling his arousal drifted into her mind. She could still fell the warmth of his arms wrapped around her body and his breath on her skin.

"Something happened," she finally answered quietly. "I'm just not sure what."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews and alerts! You guys make my day!

A/N 2: Sorry this one took a while. I was reading all the awesome Puckleberry fics out there.

A/N 3: Don't own Glee. Eli (dad) and Daniel (daddy) Berry are mine though.

A/N 4: Got some Puckleberry and some interaction with her dads in this one. It's a long chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

Rachel hugged the pillow closer to her chest as she stared at her bedroom ceiling. Being grounded was a totally new and tedious experience for her. Her dad and daddy had argued about the length of her punishment but had finally settled on grounding her for a week, no television, cell phone, car, or internet connection.

She glanced pitifully at her computer in the corner of her room. No internet connection meant no MySpace video, which meant that her devoted fans would be deprived of their daily musical joy. The television, cell phone and car should live without…the cutting off her internet connection had been like a knife through her heart.

She sighed and slowly sat up on her bed. There was pile of clean laundry sitting on her bed, waiting to be folded. Sunday was laundry dry and normally she took to the task of folding her clothes and putting them a way right away. Tonight, however, she was doing all she could to prolong the day. She didn't want to face tomorrow.

It wasn't so much the humiliation she was going to experience tomorrow at school that she was worried about (and there was no doubt she was going to experience some humiliation). What she was mostly worried about was facing Noah. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around him now. Did they go back to being casual acquaintances or had that unexpected night changed things between them? If she said hello to him in the hallways would he ignore her or acknowledge her presence? Were they still not friends…just friends…or more than friends?

_Tap._

Rachel frowned and looked around her room, trying to pin point were the sound had come from. The room grew quiet again and she shook her head, slightly unnerved.

_Tap._

Rachel nearly jumped out of skin. That tap had been much louder. She glanced apprehensively at her closed closet door. It would be just her luck that a crazed serial killer was hiding behind the door.

_Bang!_

Rachel let out a small shriek. The noise was coming from outside, specifically outside her window. She got up slowly and tip-toed to the window. The curtains were closed, blocking out the glare of the street lamp from down below. She took a deep breath and pulled back the curtains with a flourish.

"Noah?" she said in disbelief.

Puck was balancing unsteadily on a tree branch outside her window, one arm outstretched as if to knock on the window again.

Rachel quickly unlocked the window and pushed it up, cursing under her breath when the cold wind blew in.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" she asked at him.

"Wind surfing," he replied sarcastically through chattering teeth. "Mind letting me in?"

She moved aside and watched as he climbed through her window stealthily.

"Done this before?" she asked with amused smile.

Puck closed the window and turned to grin at her. "Yeah, but usually I'm climbing _out_ of the window as fast as possible."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

Puck glanced around her room, remembering the last time he had been in there. His gaze went to her bed and he felt the blood in his body boil as images of her straddling him as they made out flashed in his mind.

"Noah," her voice called out quietly.

"Yeah," Puck squeaked. _"Shit man…you sound like a fucking chipmunk! Get a grip." _He cleared his throat."Yeah Berry."

"As pleased as I am to see you I must inquire as to why you are here," Rachel said, leaning against her dresser.

"I was just driving by and thought I'd see what you were up to," Puck replied casually with a shrug.

It was a lie. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since yesterday. As he drove home from her house he could smell her intoxicating perfume in his truck. While his mother yelled at him for staying out all night he remembered how angry (and hot) Rachel had looked when she had slapped him. When he went to sleep that night his arms ached to hold her and pull her close to his body. Rachel Berry had gotten under his skin and he needed to see her again.

"You could have rang the doorbell instead of climbing my tree," Rachel informed him.

"I figured you'd be grounded and wouldn't be allowed to see me," he paused and added in a serious tone, "Plus I was a little worried your dad would answer the door and start hitting on me again."

Rachel burst out laughing. She watched as he sat down on her bed, a scowl upon his face. She took a couple of steady breaths and walked over to the bed, sitting next to him.

"Daddy hasn't been able to stop talking about you," she teased. "You really charmed him."

"Cute Berry," Puck replied with a playful shove.

Silence filled the room, leaving them both to their thoughts. Rachel began to wonder yet again what their relationship to one another was now. She didn't want to start believing one thing only to get hurt later on.

"Noah," she began to say slowly. "I would be remiss in my duty to protect my pride and my heart if I didn't ask you what our connection is now. I don't want you to feel that I distrust you or that I am questioning your motives." She stood up and faced him, feeling the words pour out of her. "However, given our history, and my experience with Finn, you can't fault me for wanting to know the status of our relationship. Are we just classmates and Glee club members or are we friends…or are we more than friends. I'm not too familiar with normal teenage behavior so I'm not sure if sleeping with someone elevates your status of friend to something else, even if sex wasn't involved."

Puck started at her completely dumbfounded. She was red in the face, and he wasn't sure if that was because she was blushing or because she hadn't taken a breath during that entire speech.

"Berry… I didn't understand _anything_ you just said," he told her.

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. "What's going on between us?" she replied simply.

Puck groaned. "Do we really need to talk about this?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. "I just want to make sure that we're on the same page. After what happened with Finn, I'd hate to think one thing only to be hurt later on," she told him quietly, looking down at her feet.

Puck stood up and placed his hand underneath her chin. "Ber…Rachel look at me." He waited until she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I know in the past I've been kind of a douche bag to you." Her right eyebrow rose slowly and he grinned. "Okay, I've been a _major_ douche bag to you. But I'm not going to hurt or humiliate you."

"And…" Rachel prompted him slowly.

Puck exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes. "What more do you want me to say?"

"Well, what are your feelings towards me?"

Puck looked down and mumbled something.

"I didn't catch that," Rachel told him.

"I said I like you!" he said in exasperation. He let out a slow breath and looked up. "Maybe… maybe we could start off slow, be friends, and see where it leads."

"You want to start off _slow_," Rachel asked skeptically.

Puck smirked at her and placed his hands on her hips. "It's my resolution for 2010…get to know a girl a little more before I get into her pants…or in your case those insanely short skirts," he replied playfully.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, come down here please!" her dad suddenly called out from down stairs.

Puck and Rachel turned their heads towards her closed bedroom door.

"You don't think he saw me climb up the tree, do you," Puck asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Rachel replied. "I better go and see what he wants."

"You…want me to leave?" Puck asked, brushing a strand of her hair off her shoulder. Rachel shivered at his touch.

"No," she said softly. "I want you to stay." She walked to the door, opened it, and closed it quietly.

Puck kicked his shoes off and sat back down on the bed. He looked around the room again and his eyes landed on the pile of laundry sitting on the foot of her bed…specifically the black lace thong sitting on top of the pile.

"Well, if it isn't my good old friend Victoria Secret," he said with a smile.

* * *

Eli handed Daniel a glass of scotch, hoping it would calm his partner's nerves. He frowned when he heard Rachel's delicate footsteps on the stair case.

"Let me do all the talking," he told Daniel.

Daniel waved his hand and made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat.

"You wanted to see me dad," Rachel's hesitant voice called from the entryway of the family room.

"Come sit Rachel," Eli said firmly. He picked up a piece of paper from the coffee table and waited until she had situated herself on the couch. He saw her glance at her daddy with a quizzical look.

"What's wrong with daddy," Rachel asked, watching Daniel throw a wet cloth over his face.

"He's had somewhat of a shock…we both have."

"_Oh, no! They know Noah is upstairs!"_she thought wildly.

"Really?" she said quietly.

"I was checking our American Express balance online when I noticed an odd transaction…a charge for a hotel room at the Marriot Hotel for Friday night," Eli told her, watching her pale slightly.

"_Damn it! How could I've forgotten I paid for the room with dad's credit card?"_

"I was confused to say the least. After all your daddy and I were at home and you supposedly were staying at your friend's house. So I called over and they were more than happy to fax me a copy of the itemized bill." He handed her the piece of paper. "That is a copy of your signature, isn't."

Rachel nodded her head slowly, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Could you please read the bill Rachel?" Eli asked in his best lawyer voice.

Rachel swallowed hard and began to read. "One room with a king sized bed…$250. Room service, steak with baked potato and grilled chicken with steamed vegetables, $68.40. Pay per view movie, _The Hangover_, $14.99. Pay per view movie, _Horney Housewives 2_, $20.99." Rachel paused and re-read the last charge, her eyes growing wide. "Wait! I didn't order that movie!" she cried out in shock. She glanced up at the ceiling, fuming at Puck's libido.

"My daughter's a porn addict!" Daniel wailed dramatically from the couch.

"I didn't order it daddy! Noah must have." She gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Noah," Eli said in a cold, low voice. "Who is Noah?"

"Noah Puckerman," Rachel answered slowly. "Also known as…Puck."

"As in the boy who drove you home yesterday morning?" Eli asked.

Rachel exhaled sharply and nodded her head.

"My daughter's a porn addict _and _a nymphomaniac!" Daniel cried out again.

"Daddy I assure you that my hymen is quite intact," Rachel replied.

"Rachel, your daddy is very close to having a stroke. Using words like `hymen` will push him over the edge," Eli told her as he sat down next to Daniel.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Eli sighed and picked up the glass of scotch he had handed Daniel. "Rachel go upstairs. I need to talk your daddy. I'll come up in a few minutes."

Rachel all but ran out of the room and up the stairs. She opened her door and closed it firmly behind her. She walked into the room, a range of emotions coursing through her body.

"All these years I wondered what you had on under those skirts," Puck said lewdly from her bed, twirling her black thong around his finger. "Now I know."

Rachel's mouth dropped open, her eyes blazing with anger. "_Horney Housewives 2_," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Puck stopped twirling her underwear and gave her a puzzled smile. "What?"

"The pornographic movie you ordered in the hotel room…while I was sleeping!"

"Oh, that," Puck said nonchalantly. "I couldn't sleep."

"You could have watched the news!" Rachel replied furiously.

"Rachel, if it comes down between watching two hot chicks eating each other out and an old Jewish guy wearing suspenders and talking about the Middle East…I'm going pick the two chicks," Puck said with a grin.

"Well, thanks to you my dads now know that not only did I get a hotel room Friday night but that you were there too."

"What?" Puck said.

"Well, I had to tell them. My daddy started to think I was some porn addict," Rachel replied defensively. "My dad is going to be up here any second so you need to leave."

Puck stood up quickly and shoved his feet back into his shoes. He really didn't want to deal with Rachel's dad tonight.

Rachel opened the window and stood aside as he started to climb out. He paused, one foot on the sill.

"I'm sorry Rachel. Last thing I wanted was for you to get into more trouble with your dads," he said sincerely. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. Rachel closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of his lips on her skin.

"Ahem!"

Her eyes popped open and she heard Puck mutter an expletive under his breath. Slowly they turned their heads towards her bedroom door…and her dad.

"Rachel…Puck."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I am seriously ecstatic with all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! Also, I'm sorry for the delay…this chapter kind of kicked my butt. Please review! It seriously makes my day.

A/N 2: I don't own Glee. Eli (dad) and Daniel (daddy) Berry are mine though.

* * *

Puck slowly eased himself back into the bedroom, flinching slightly when he heard the window close with a soft thud. He glanced at Rachel, her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. The entire situation would be hilarious if he wasn't so worried about her dad throwing him out the window.

"Mr. Berry, this is not what it looks like," Puck said in what hoped was a calming tone.

"Really?" Eli replied with a mixture of skepticism and anger. "Because it looks like you were trying to sneak out of my daughter's room…while holding a pair of her underwear."

Puck looked down at his hand and groaned. Sure enough, he was still holding Rachel's black thong.

"Shit," Puck muttered under his breath, quickly dropping the thong on the ground.

"Daddy…" Rachel began to say nervously.

"You're grounded for a month now Rachel," Eli said firmly. "No car, cell phone, television, and no internet connection."

Rachel gasped. "Dad, that is completely unfair!"

"Sir, please…"

Eli threw a hard glare in Puck's direction. "Young man, I think it would be best if you leave right now!"

Puck stepped closer to Eli. "Please, just let me explain," he said.

Eli took a deep breath and gave Puck a curt nod.

"Rachel had no idea I was planning on coming here tonight," Puck told him, glancing back at Rachel who was biting her bottom lip so hard he was surprised she didn't pierce right through it. "I climbed the tree outside her window and she let me in so I wouldn't fall and break my neck."

"Why?" Eli asked with a small frown.

"Why what?" Puck replied in confusion.

"_Why _did you feel it necessary to climb outside my daughter's window late at night when you will be seeing her tomorrow at school?" Eli said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Shit," _Puck thought nervously. _"What the fuck am I supposed to say…`Well gee sir, I couldn't stop thinking about your daughter and needed to see her.' I'll sound like a completely pussy!"_

"Well…uh…I just…I just wanted to see her," Puck stammered. _"Yup, sounded like a complete pussy."_

"What exactly is going on between the two of you?" Eli asked tensely. He turned to Rachel, who was standing next to Puck. "Rachel you went to the dance with Finn and ended coming home with Puck…the next morning! You lie to us and say you were sleeping over at a friend's house, when in fact you spent the night in a hotel room…with Puck!."

"Actually, I told you she was sleeping over at Mercedes' house. Rachel just went along with it," Puck said. He took an involuntary step back when her dad's eyes flashed angrily at him.

"Not helping," Rachel hissed at Puck. She took a step closer to her dad and tentatively put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Dad, I deeply regret lying to you. I never intended to hurt you or to make you and daddy disappointed in me," she said in a quiet voice.

Eli took a deep breath in order to calm down. "What happened at the dance Rachel?"

Rachel looked at Puck. He gave her small shrug of the shoulders, as if saying "go ahead and tell." Rachel looked back at her dad and forced a small smile.

"Finn reconciled with his ex-girlfriend Friday night in front of me…in fact in front of the entire student body."

Eli felt his shoulders sag as he looked at the anguish on his daughter's face. He quickly pulled her into a hug, his heart breaking for his little girl.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry," he whispered into her hair.

Rachel pulled back and gave him a little smile to show she was okay. "Needless to say I was not only embarrassed but deeply hurt and angry. I…ah…I got the hotel room intending on doing something completely reckless," she told him, her voice laced with shame.

"Do I want to know what reckless activity you had planned?" her dad asked nervously, almost afraid to hear her answer.

Rachel shook her head no. They both looked over at Puck who was staring at her thong on the floor with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

Puck turned his attention back to the _Lifetime Movie of the Week _that was playing out in front of him, giving Rachel a guilty smile. "Sorry" he mouthed to her.

Rachel rolled her eyes again. She turned back to her dad, who was glaring at Puck.

"And how does Puck fit into this story," Eli asked.

"Noah actually stopped me from making a foolish mistake. He made me see that my plan would only result in more hurt and humiliation."

Eli looked back at Puck in disbelief. He had a hard time believing this young man with a Mohawk talked his little girl out of her plans, which he knew consisted of having sex, especially considering Puck kept making furtive glances to her thong on the floor.

"I'm telling the truth dad," Rachel said, seeing the doubt in her dad's eyes. "I know I should have come home but I was so emotionally drained and I didn't want to have to explain to you and daddy what happened with Finn. I stayed the night and Noah stayed with me to keep me company, but I swear to you nothing happened in that hotel room."

"You mean other than the pornographic film that was ordered," Eli deadpanned.

"Yeah…that was my bad," Puck said. "If it makes you feel any better though the sex scenes were pretty terrible…nothing to store in the spank bank."

"Spank. Bank." Eli said in a horrified whisper.

"What he means," Rachel quickly said, looking fiercely at Puck, "is that he is sorry for ordering filthy smut and then watching it."

"Yeah, that's what I meant to say," Puck replied, grinning sheepishly at Rachel's dad.

Eli pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses slightly up. "I think," he began to say exhaustingly, "it would be best if you go home now Puck. Rachel and I still need to discuss some things."

"Eli," Daniel called from the upstairs hallway. "Have you talked to Rachel ye..." He paused as he stood in Rachel's doorframe. His eyes widened when he saw Puck standing in the room. "Oh no," he said. Then he saw his daughter's thong on the floor and his eyes widened further. "Oh no!"

"Daniel," Eli said calmly, stepping closer to his partner.

"She had sex while we were downstairs!" Daniel cried out hysterically.

"Daddy, my…"

"Rachel Barbara Berry don't you dare say hymen," Eli interjected quickly.

Puck could feel his ribs crack under the strain of not laughing out loud. He looked over at Rachel who was blushing furiously. She caught his eye and shook her head in embarrassment.

"Daniel, why don't you go to our room? I'll be there in a moment and explain everything to you," Eli said in a soothing voice as gently ushered a clearly distressed Daniel out of Rachel's room.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but your dads are drama queens," Puck whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel let out a tired sigh as he dad walked back into her room. "Dad am I really grounded for a month?"

Eli gave his daughter a long, hard look before finally shaking his head no. "Your initial punishment of one week still stands, but you will also have to pay off the hotel charge. I need to go calm your daddy down so we will talk more about this in the morning." He turned to Puck and gave him a wary look. "I suppose I should thank you Puck for watching out for Rachel Friday night." He stuck his head out, offering it to Puck.

"It was no problem Mr. Berry." He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and took out a wad of cash. "Um…how much do I owe you for the…ah…movie?"

"$20.99," Rachel replied quickly.

Puck smirked at her as he pulled $30 out of his wallet and handed it to her. "Keep the change," he told her with a wink. Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that was on slowly spreading across her face.

"Puck I think it's time for you to go," Eli said, watching his daughter and Puck with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"Right," Puck replied. He turned back to the window and started to lift it up.

"Puck," Eli called out in exhaustion, "you can use the front door. Rachel, please take your guest downstairs."

Rachel stifled a giggle as she reached for Puck's arm. She walked them down the stairs and paused in front of the foyer door. She let out the giggle she had been holding when she took a look at the embarrassment on Puck's face.

"It's not that funny Berry," Puck said in annoyance. "I'm used to escaping through the window…it was natural reaction for me."

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek to stop laughing, although her body was still shaking with amusement. Her breath hitched when Puck suddenly leaned in close, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

"Rachel," he whispered huskily, staring down at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Ye…yes Noah," she replied softly, her eyes fluttering when she felt his hands slowly run up and down her back.

"Can you bring your black thong to school tomorrow? I didn't have enough quality time with it."

Rachel's eyes flew up in disgust. She scowled at him as she reached for the door and pulled it open. "Out," she ordered, pushing him through the door.

Puck laughed as her delicate arms pushed him out of the house. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him before slamming the door in his face.

"Is that a no?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. My muse hasn't been cooperative lately but GoingVitage and her fantastic story _To Have and to Hold_ got her happy again. If you haven't read it yet stop reading this and go read her story…seriously!

A/N 2: I don't own Glee.

A/N 3: A little bit of smut so if you're under 18…make sure your mom doesn't catch you reading it.

* * *

"…kissing Quinn right in front of her…"

"…totally using the freak…"

"…can't believe she showed her face today…"

Rachel held her head up high and forced a smile on her face as she walked through the halls of McKinley High Monday morning, completely aware that all around her students were gossiping about what had happened Friday night.

"_Just ignore them Rachel," _she told herself firmly. _"As a future star you must be prepared for the rude stares and loud whispers. Just ignore them and go about your day as you normally would."_

She rounded the corner and stopped abruptly when she saw Puck standing by her locker, a smirk on his face and a Big Gulp cup clutched in his right hand. He caught her eye and raised his eyebrow slightly. Rachel gave him a hesitant smile as a sudden rush of heat coursed through her body. She walked over to him, dragging her pink trolley bag behind her.

"Good morning Noah," she said a bit shyly. She opened her locker and shrugged out of her wool coat, her eyes locked with his the entire time. "Might I inquire as to why you are here so early? You usually run in right before the first period bell rings."

"Thought I'd try something new," Puck answered tiredly. Truth was he couldn't fall asleep last night. Every time he closed his eyes an image of Rachel wearing nothing but that tiny black lace thong would pop into his mind. He woke up around 5:30 with a throbbing hard on after dreaming that Rachel was on her knees in front of him, stroking his shaft with her soft hands and sucking his cock with those full pouty lips. After taking an ice cold shower and spraying his load all over the shower tiles he got dressed, went to the 7-11 and then headed over to school…an hour before classes started.

Puck thrust the Big Gulp cup in her direction. "Here," he said before yawning loudly. "_Definitely need to head over to the nurse's office for a nap."_

"Thank you," Rachel replied with a smile. She took a sip and gave him a quizzical look when he moaned. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," he managed to choke out. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of her lips wrapped around the straw. _"Fucking lucky straw!" _he thought resentfully. He opened his eyes and gave her a small smile. "So… your dad still freaking out?"

She laughed lightly as she pulled her _US History_ book from her bag. "No. Dad was able to calm daddy down last night and he explained how you took care of me Friday night. Needless to say daddy was singing your praises this morning. He wasn't even upset that you snuck into my room last night."

"Well, I didn't _exactly_ sneak in Berry," Puck replied in a seductive tone. He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her lower back, giving her a salacious smile when she blinked up at him. "You _let_ me in…you _wanted _me in your bedroom." He moved his hand down slowly, settling it on her taut ass, and pulling her body closer to his.

Rachel's eyes widened when she felt his hand move to her bottom. She grasped the Big Gulp cup in her hands and flushed pink when she felt a damp spot seep through her panties.

"Your…um…your hand is on my bottom," she whispered timidly.

"I know. You want me to put it somewhere else?" He asked mischievously, his hand traveling leisurely to the front of her skirt.

"Noah!" Rachel cried out in shock, stepping back from his touch. She looked around the hallway quickly and noticed their fellow classmates shooting them curious glances. "We are in the middle of the school hallway, which is hardly the place to be groping me. Besides, last night you stated that you wanted to take things slowly with our relationship."

"This is me going slow." Puck replied shortly, rolling his eyes upward. He felt a tap on his back and turned around, frowning when he saw a blonde Cheerio smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Hi Puck," she said, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"`Sup," Puck answered briskly. He turned his attention back to Rachel, who was glaring at the Cheerio. Puck let out a frustrated sigh when he felt another tap.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"My parents are out of town this week. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight and …hang out," she replied, still twirling the strand around her finger.

"I don't want to be rude but who the fuck are you?" Puck asked in annoyance.

The blonde Cheerio's mouth dropped open in shock. "I was your date at the dance," she replied in a bitchy tone.

Puck nodded his head slowly recognition. "Oh right…Amber."

"My name is Zoey!" the blonde Cheerio yelled.

"Wow…I wasn't even a little bit close on that one," Puck said to Rachel. He grinned when he saw her bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"You asshole!" Zoey screamed at him, causing the other students in the hallway to look over.

"Chill Amber," he said coolly.

"Zoey!" she screeched. She flipped him off before turning around and stomping away, her body shaking with fury.

Puck ran his hand through his Mohawk and turned back to face Rachel. She shook her head in amusement, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Puck smirked and pressed his body closer to hers, settling his hands on her hips.

"Where were we?" he said in a husky tone, gazing at her lips.

"Noah," Rachel chided gently, placing her hand on his broad chest.

Puck sighed and took a step back. He took his hands off her hips and shoved them in the pockets of his jeans, forcing a smile on his face. "I forgot…we're going slow," he said, his tone laced with frustration. _"You're such a pussy!" _he thought in annoyance. "_You __**just**__ had to suggest that you guys take things slowly. You could have your tongue down her throat by now but you grew a vagina and now there is no telling when Rachel is going to let you touch the goods! Good work douche bag!"_

Puck shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked down the hall in time to see Finn and Quinn walking hand in hand, ignoring the glances and whispers they were receiving. Puck nudged Rachel's shoulder, giving a slight nod of the head when she looked up. She turned her head in the direction he was looking in and frowned.

Finn and Quinn slowed down when they came near Rachel's locker. Finn glowered at Puck and Rachel, his body becoming visibly tense. Quinn had the decency to look guilty, trying to avoid eye contact with Puck. She tugged on Finn's hand, silently telling him to keep walking.

Puck and Rachel watched as Finn and Quinn walked away, disappearing into the now crowded hallway. Puck turned back to Rachel, who was closing her locker shut.

"You okay," he asked softly, taking her hand in his.

Rachel looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. She squeezed his hand gently and nodded her head. "I'm fine Noah. I'm just confused by Finn's behavior. I don't understand why he so angry at me."

Puck grinned at her. Rachel Berry may get straight A's and use big words but when it came to the inner workings of the male mind she was clueless. "Finn thinks he still has a claim on you Berry."

Rachel's brow furrowed. "A claim on me?" she repeated slowly.

They began to walk down the hall, their hands still intertwined. "You had a mad crush on him and he liked that. He liked knowing that you were there for him if he needed you… smiling at him, touching him…talking to him. He still wants that in case things with Quinn don't work out."

"Well, I don't want him anymore," Rachel replied firmly. She stopped walking and looked up at him earnestly. "Do you still want to be with Quinn?"

"Fuck no!" Puck said quickly. "I still want to be there for my daughter but I could care less about Quinn. I meant what I said last night Rachel. I like you and I want to make this work…even if that means you won't let me touch your boobs until I'm 90."

Rachel laughed. "Don't worry Noah. You won't have to wait _that_ long," she said with an impish grin.

Puck let out a guttural moan, dipping his head lower until his warm breath tickled her skin. "You are such a cock tease." He whispered into her ear.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" an excited voice called out.

Puck and Rachel turned their heads to see Kurt and Mercedes standing in front of them. Kurt looked positively giddy while Mercedes looked completely shocked.

Puck lifted his head and glared at Kurt. "`Sup Celine," he said in irritation.

"I prefer Beyonce," Kurt replied placing his hand on his hip, doing a perfect diva pose. "Celine is so 1990's."

Puck rolled his eyes and looked at Mercedes, who was glaring at him.

"White boy," she snapped.

"Black girl," Puck shot back. He gently slipped his hand from Rachel's grasp and turned to face her. "As much as I want to stay and gossip with you girls I'm going to head to the nurse's office and take a nap." He curled his hand around the back of Rachel's neck and kissed her forehead. "See ya a lunch." He slapped her ass lightly and walked away, leaving Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel with their mouths hanging open.

"He just kissed you and spanked your bottom," Kurt said in an awed whisper. "I'm wetting myself."

"I thought you told Kurt nothing happened between the two of you in that hotel room," Mercedes accused.

Rachel took a deep breath, trying to control the jolt of electricity that was coursing through her body. _"I can't believe he slapped my butt…and I can't believe I liked it!"_

"I told Kurt the truth…well partly the truth," Rachel replied defensively. "However yesterday Noah and I talked and we agreed to start a relationship…slowly."

"Wow, I thought you would be grounded after staying out all night on Friday," Kurt said as the three of them walked to their US History class.

"I am," Rachel said.

"And your dads still let you talk to Puck yesterday?" Mercedes asked as they walked into their first period class.

"Well…Noah actually climbed the tree outside my bedroom last night and I let him in through my window," Rachel told them slowly, blushing at their stunned expressions.

Kurt grabbed Rachel's arm. "Need details now!"

Rachel giggled as she walked over to her desk, Kurt and Mercedes following behind her. None of them realized that their entire conversation had been overheard by the person walking behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N 1: I'm back and I am so sorry about the delay. Real life got in the way and my muse decided to go on an extended vacation. I hope people are still interested in this story.

A/N 2: Don't own Glee, just borrowing them.

A/N 3: There is no way in a billion years I could capture the brilliance of Heather Morris' Brittney. I hope I didn't butcher her too much.

Rachel opened her locker, happily humming to herself as she shoved her _Chemisty_ textbook in and pulled her lunch bag out. She smiled brightly as she remembered Noah's words to her this morning: "_See ya at lunch"_. She had been counting down the minutes until she could see him again. She could hardly believe how much she was yearning for him, especially considering that just last week she was pining away for Finn.

She frowned suddenly. She had seen Finn walking the halls between classes and every time he saw her he would glare in her direction, as though she had done something wrong. She shook her head, trying to rid it of Finn's image.

Rachel slammed her locker shut and spun around. She let out a surprised gasp when she saw Brittney standing there, a befuddled expression across her face.

"Oh, my goodness," Rachel said, placing her hand over her heart dramatically. "You surprised me Brittney."

"Is it true?" Brittney asked, her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Um, is what true?" Rachel asked with slight trepidation. There was no knowing what would come out of Brittney's mouth sometimes.

"Did you and Puck fuck?" Brittney asked seriously. She let out a quiet laugh and then said, "Oh my God…Puck and fuck rhyme."

Rachel's heart began to pound in her chest as her mouth dropped open in shock. "Where did you hear that?" she managed to choke out.

"I went into the girl's bathroom after first period and fell asleep. I woke up like 15 minutes ago and heard two girls talking about how you and Puck did it Friday night after the dance." Brittney paused and leaned in closer. "Was he big, 'cause I did it with a guy who was really big and couldn't walk for a week…or sit down."

Rachel's eyes were wide open with alarm. She took a furtive glance around and noticed her fellow students whispering to one another and pointing in her direction.

Rachel took a step closer to Brittney, taking a deep calming breath. "I assure you Brittney that Puck and I did not engage in any sexual activities Friday night and I cannot begin to fathom where such a rum…" Rachel paused and frowned at the blonde Cheerio. "Brittney, why are you smelling my hair?"

Brittney held a strand of Rachel's hair under her nose, inhaling deeply. "I don't eat so I like to sniff things that smell like food. Your hair smells like apples."

Rachel smiled hesitantly as she removed her strand of hair from Brittney's fingers. "Thanks, but as I was saying I cannot begin to fathom where such a rumor could have come from." She glanced around again trying to figure out who could have started the rumor. As hurt as Finn was she couldn't believe that he would have said anything and both Kurt and Mercedes had sworn this morning that they would be quiet after she told them what had happened Friday night and this weekend. Aside from those three, and Artie and Tina, no one else knew what had transpired between her and Noah. Except…

"Oh dear God," Rachel said in anguished hush as the events of the morning came back to her.

"_**So, you're telling us that Puck, the town bicycle…" Mercedes began as she set her bag down by her desk.**_

"_**Town bicycle?" Rachel repeated with puzzlement.**_

"_**Everyone has had a ride," Kurt answered with a small smirk.**_

"_**That's vile," Rachel replied, her nose wrinkling in distaste.**_

"_**Vile, but nonetheless true," Kurt said, pulling out his compact from his back pack.**_

"_**As I was saying, you're telling us that Puck was the one who stopped you from going ahead with your crazy ass plan on Friday night, then spent the night with you just sleeping, and then snuck into your bedroom to tell you he likes you and wants to start a relationship," Mercedes finished saying, giving Rachel a slightly incredulous look.**_

"_**Why is that so hard to believe?" Rachel asked, somewhat irritably.**_

"_**It's not," Kurt said, wiping a smidge of lip balm from the corner of his mouth. He shut his compact and looked over at Rachel and Mercedes. "Mercedes is just trying to look out for you."**_

"_**Oh," Rachel said with a small smile. "I appreciate that Mercedes, but I don't think Noah is going to hurt me. I can't really explain it but…I feel safe when I am with him."**_

_**Mercedes returned Rachel's smile and patted her on the arm gently. "You may irritate the hell out me sometimes Rachel, but I still want you to be happy. If Puck can do that…well then I won't rag on him too much."**_

_**Rachel beamed at Mercedes and Kurt. "Well, I thank you both. Now can you please promise me that neither one of you will divulge what transpired between Noah and me. People are already mocking me for what happened with Finn. I hate to image what cruelty they would inflict upon me if they knew Noah and I went into a hotel room together right after I got dumped in public."**_

_**Both Rachel and Mercedes turned in Kurt's direction, looking at him pointedly.**_

"_**I am offended that the two of you would think so little of me," Kurt huffed out dramatically.**_

"_**We're not the ones who ratted to Finn, Chatty Cathy," Mercedes replied as she sat down in her desk.**_

_**Kurt pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I swear to Gucci that I won't say a word to anyone. Even if Finn gets down on his knees and begs my lips will be sealed."**_

_**Mercedes grinned at Rachel and said, "I promise not to say anything either Rachel."**_

_**Rachel smiled at them both before sitting down at her desk. She was pulling her notebook out of her bag when a voice whispered behind her.**_

"_**Sounds like you had an exciting weekend Rachel."**_

_**Rachel whirled her head around and had to fight the bile that rose in her throat. Jacob Ben Israel sat behind her, looking as creepy as ever.**_

"_**Don't be offended or anything Jacob but I'm going to pretend you don't exist right now," Rachel replied turning her head back to the front of the room.**_

"_**You're so beautiful that I want to be reincarnated as your child so that I can breastfeed from you." Jacob replied, reaching out to touch Rachel's hair.**_

_**Rachel spun around again, a look of pure disgust etched across her face. "You are pig, and don't touch me!"**_

_**Jacob leaned back in his chair and looked at her smugly. "I guess now that you're with Puck your milk jugs belong to him."**_

_**Rachel wanted to reply but at that moment the teacher walked in and began class, and she forgot all about Jacob Ben Israel.**_

Rachel scanned the hallways until she spotted his red fro. She stomped over, leaving a confused looking Brittney, grabbed Jacob's shoulder, and spun him around.

Rachel's slap across his face could be heard throughout the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Here's another chapter! Please keep feeding my muse with reviews.

A/N 2: This chapter has got Puckleberry! *Sigh* I miss the hotness that is Puck and Rachel on my screen. Side note: How freaking hot was Mark Salling singing last night!

A/N 3: Thank you to those who have put me on your alerts. Please review too.

Rachel stood in front of Jacob, flushed with anger. Her right hand was stinging from the slap she had just given him but she wanted nothing more than to hit him again.

"You are a despicable, perverted, repulsive cretin!" Rachel screeched at him, caring less that everyone in the hallway was looking at her.

Jacob stood frozen in front of her, rubbing the cheek she had slapped. "You know slapping and insulting me only makes me want you more. In fact, if you think I've been a bad boy you can spank me."

"Ugh!" Rachel exclaimed as Jacob turned around and stuck his butt out. "Turn back around!" She waited until Jacob turned back to face her before lowering her voice. "You've been spreading rumors about me and Noah, haven't you?"

"They're not exactly rumors are they? I mean I overheard you talking to Kurt and the scary black chick before first period." Jacob replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"If you overheard me talking to them then surely you heard me tell them that _nothing _happened Friday night." Rachel said exasperatedly.

Jacob snorted. "Please Rachel. Everyone knows that Puck just has to look at a girl and her panties drop. You really expect me to believe that he didn't pity fuck you when you guys got into that hotel room?"

Rachel was deciding whether to slap him again or scream at him when Puck and Mike walked up behind her.

"Hey Rach," Puck said, putting his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Is this pubic head bothering you?"

Jacob turned back to his locker and pulled out his camcorder quickly. He turned it on and focused it on a scowling Puck.

"Puck, inquiring minds want to know…who was tighter, Quinn or Rachel?" Jacob shot Puck a disgustingly hopeful look and added, "Please say it was Rachel."

"What the fuck!" Puck exclaimed, reaching out to grab Jacob. He wasn't fast enough though.

Rachel, standing directly in front of Jacob, let out an infuriated scream and kneed his crotch.

"Ah!" Jacob cried out, grabbing his crotch and falling to the ground. His camcorder slipped from his grip and hit the floor, skidding slightly before finally stopping in front of Mike's shoes.

The entire hallway fell silent, everyone turning to see a visibly shaken Rachel, her face burning red. The silence was broken when Mike turned to Puck and said in an awed hush, "Dude, Rachel just shoved Jewfro's balls up his throat."

Normally Mike's comment would have made Puck laugh, but he was solely concentrated on Rachel, who had become eerily quiet. He reached out to hold her hand and said softly, "Rachel, babe, are you okay?"

Rachel turned her head slowly to face him, her face flushed with embarrassment. Her eyes shone brightly with unshed tears and she looked around the hallway, noticing her fellow classmates laughing and pointing at a withering Jacob on the ground. She took one last look at Puck before running past him, bumping into the other students.

Puck watched her retreating back until she got lost in the crowd. He turned back to Jacob, who was still rolling on the ground, grabbing his nuts.

"What the fuck just happened?" He turned to face Mike, who was taking pictures of Jacob with his iPhone. "Chang, will you forget about the dick on the ground! Why the fuck did Rachel just spaz out like that?"

"She upset because you two had sex," a voice said behind them. Puck and Mike turned to see Brittany standing there. "Is he dead?" she asked pointing at Jacob who was now lying perfectly still.

Puck gave Mike his best _what the fuck_ face before kneeling on the ground. He bunched the front of Jacob's shirt in his left fist and pulled him up into a sitting position. "Talk!"

Jacob opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. Puck rolled his eyes and let go of his shirt, ignoring the _thump _Jacob made when he fell back to the ground.

"I need to find Rachel," Puck said, heading in the direction Rachel had gone.

"Wait!" Mike called out. "What should I do with him?" he asked, pointing at Jacob.

"Throw him in the dumpster," Puck replied quickly. "No wait. There's a laundry cart full of the wrestling teams dirty jock straps in the guys locker room." Puck smirked at Jacob. "Throw him in there."

Rachel sat on the closed toilet lid, wiping her tears with the school's cheap toilet paper. She was completely furious…furious at Jacob for spreading his lies, furious at her fellow classmates for mocking her all the time, and furious with herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. For the majority of her life she had been dealing with some form of humiliation; the pornographic drawings of her, her make-up being thrown into the toilets, the insults…she was used to it. Usually she was able to ignore the taunts but something in her snapped today.

She let out a worn out sigh as she heard the girl's bathroom door open.

"Rachel," a gentle voice called out…Puck's voice.

Rachel frowned and stood up, opening the door to the stall slightly. She saw Puck standing by the sink, looking concerned.

"Noah, this is the girl's bathroom," Rachel said in a scandalized whisper.

Puck grinned at her and took a step closer. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, his heart beating faster when she clutched the front of his shirt in her hands.

"This isn't the first time I've been in here," he murmured, kissing the top of her head softly. "Can you tell me why you decided to play hacky sack with Israel's nuts? And why does Brittany think we had sex?"

Rachel took a deep breath before pulling away slightly. She looked up into Puck's face and felt the tears begin to pool in her eyes again.

"Brittany thinks we had sex for the same reason I kneed Jacob. He overheard me talking to Kurt and Mercedes this morning about this weekend and…well Friday night. He started a rumor that you and I had sex after Finn dumped me at the dance."

Puck frowned at her. "So you're upset because people think you had sex with me?" He asked her, his voiced laced with confusion and hurt.

Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. "No! Noah, I'm upset because they think _you_ had sex with _me_ out of…pity." She rested her head against his chest, ignoring the few tears that ran down her cheeks.

Puck ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her body relax against his. "Rachel," he said softly, "you should ignore those assholes."

Rachel lifted her head and looked at him in disbelief. "Ignore them?" she repeated angrily. "Noah, those people have been making my life a living nightmare since the first day of freshman year! I have tried to ignore them but do you have any idea how difficult is to pretend not to hear the insults, or pretend you aren't upset because someone just ruined your new shirt by throwing a slushie at you! Do you have any idea how many pornographic drawings of me there are in this school?"

"36," Noah repeated automatically, wincing when he saw Rachel's face crumple. "Shit… I'm sorry Rachel."

Rachel backed away from him and turned the water on in the sink, slowly washing her hands. "I was happy this morning," she caught his reflection in the mirror and gave him a sad smile. "I was happy because…well because of you Noah. But I should have known better. The people in this school will never see me as anything but a joke. I don't know why you would want to be with me."

Puck reached out and spun her around. She gasped when he pressed her body close to him, his eyes burning with desire.

"I want to be with you because you do crazy and impulsive things…things that make me want to strangle and kiss you at the same time," Puck said, his voice low and husky. "I want to be with you because you say things that make me laugh and smile. I want to be with you because you see something in me other people don't." He took a deep breath and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I want to be with you because you make me want to be a better person."

Rachel inhaled sharply. Her eyes blazed up at him, her knees buckling slightly when she the intensity in his face. "Oh, Noah," she said softly.

"I want you to ignore those douche bags out there Rachel…ignore anything they say or do because they're just jealous. Everyone at this school knows that you're going places and the best they can hope for is a promotion at Sheets N' Things. Don't let anyone make you think that you are anything less than amazing."

Rachel beamed at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rose on her tip-toes and kissed him gently. "You are a very charming man Noah Puckerman," she whispered against his lips.

Puck grinned at her. "I have my moments. Now come on…I'm starving."

He took her right hand and laced his fingers with hers. Giving her a reassuring smile, he opened the bathroom door with his other hand. Rachel took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and nodded her head at him.

They walked through the door before Puck stopped them.

"Rachel I got to tell you something before I forget," Puck began to say seriously. Rachel smiled at him curiously, watching his face break into his trademark smirk. "Kneeing Jewfro in the balls was fucking epic!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. Please keep reviewing…it feeds my muse.

A/N 2: Just a reminder, I started this story before Quinn gave birth on the show. So in my story she is still pregnant. Plus, Matt is still around.

Word had spread rather quickly about Rachel kneeing Jacob in the crotch. As she and Puck walked the halls between classes her fellow classmates would point at her and whisper to one another. Puck would lean down and speak softly to her, telling her to ignore them. He would then proceed to give anyone the death glare if the continued to gawk at her. Rachel, however, no longer cared what her classmates said or did to her. All that mattered to her was Noah, and the fact that he wanted to be with her. Rachel couldn't keep the beaming smile off her face as they walked through the halls hand in hand.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon it was time for Glee practice. Artie wheeled himself into the door way, pausing as something down the hall caught his attention. He turned back to the choir room where Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Mike and Matt were sitting talking to one another.

"Um, does anyone know why Jacob's walking around with an ice pack to his crotch," Artie asked curiously as he wheeled himself further into the room.

Kurt spun around in his sit, his face flush with excitement. "You didn't hear," he said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Hear what?" Artie said as he picked up his guitar case.

"Rachel decided to do a _Karate Kid_ on Jacob's testicles!" Kurt exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Artie asked in puzzlement.

"It means balls," Matt clarified.

Artie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know what testicles are. My 'what' was pertaining to the part about _Rachel _being the one who kicked him in the testicles."

"He started a rumor that she and Puck had sex after the dance on Friday. Then the creep asked Puck if she was tight," Mike told him as he scrolled through his iPhone for the pictures he had taken this afternoon. He handed his phone to Artie who burst out laughing when he saw the photos. "Rachel got pissed and kneed him."

"And it was fan-fucking-tastic!" Puck exclaimed from the doorway. Rachel blushed and smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Noah, must you swear all the time," she scolded him.

"Hey, I'm just singing your praises Rachel! I told you what you did this afternoon was fuc…" he paused when he saw her giving him an exasperated look. "I mean it was epic…what you did this afternoon was epic." He finished saying lamely.

"Well, I must admit that even though I abhor any form a violence, I did get a lot of satisfaction watching Jacob rolling around on the ground in pain," Rachel said with a smile as she and Puck sat down next to one another.

Puck laughed as he put his arm around Rachel's chair. "I knew there was a badass inside of you Rach."

Artie leaned in close to Tina and whispered, "I'm confused. I thought Rachel and Puck did have sex on Friday. Kurt said he saw them go up to the hotel room."

Tina shook her head. "Rachel told Kurt and Mercedes this morning that Puck didn't want take advantage of her and they just spent the night together…sleeping."

Artie leaned back in his wheelchair. "So Puck said no to sex and Rachel has resorted to violence," he said slowly with a small frown. "It's like an episode of the _Twilight Zone_."

"Oh hell no!" A voice snapped for the doorway. Santana and Brittany stood in the doorway. Santana's hands were on her hips and she was scowling in the direction of Puck and Rachel. Brittany stood behind her, sniffing the Latina's head.

"She looks really angry," Rachel whispered to Puck as they watched Santana and Brittany march over.

"She always looks like that," Puck replied with a smirk.

"Puck, did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby," Santana said with a sneer.

"My mom dropped me on my head…twice," Brittany said quietly.

"That explains a lot," Kurt mumbled to himself.

Puck stood up a glared at clearly pissed off Santana. "What are you bitching about now?"

"Your social standing in this school has plunged dramatically since you joined Glee and knocked up Quinn," Santana said. She turned her attention to Rachel and smiled cruelly. "Dating Treasure Trail would be the final nail in the coffin."

"Okay first of all, there is no treasure trail, believe me," Puck replied with a salacious grin.

Rachel gasped and stood up quickly. "Noah!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"So, I copped a look Friday night," Puck said with a laugh. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat back down, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Second," Puck continued, "I like Rachel and she likes me and I could give a flying fuck as to what the rest of this school thinks and third…" Puck trailed off and frowned suddenly.

The room became eerily quiet as Finn and Quinn walked in slowly. Finn and Puck glowered at one another, balling up their fists. Quinn kept her eyes down, her hands resting lightly on her small baby bulge.

Rachel bit her lip so hard it started to bleed a little, fearful that the two would start punching each other. She let out a small sigh of relief when Mr. Schuester walked in, completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Okay guys, let's take our seats," Mr. Schuester called out as he walked to the piano, picking up the sheet music that lay on top. Finn grabbed Quinn's hand and walked over to the other side of the room, far away from Puck and Rachel.

Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and gave it a gentle tug, pulling him down into his seat. He felt the tension leave his shoulders as Rachel scooted her chair closer to him, their shoulders brushing against one another.

"Don't forget that this Friday night we have another invitational. We'll have dress rehearsal at 6:30 and the show begins at 8:00," Mr. Schuester said as he passed out the music. He gave Finn and Quinn a puzzled glance before handing the music over to Mercedes. "I'd like it if everyone was in the auditorium by 6:00," he continued as he handed Puck and Rachel their music, giving them also a puzzled look. "Any questions?"

Silence. Mr. Schuester frowned as he looked around the room. Santana and Brittany were sitting next to one another, the former staring icily at Puck. Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina were sitting right in front of Puck and Rachel, looking at each other nervously. Mike and Matt sat in the middle, looking anywhere but the front. Finn and Quinn sat away from everyone, and while Quinn was looking at Mr. Schuester, Finn was staring angrily at Puck and Rachel, both who seemed to be ignoring everyone in the room but each other.

"Okay guys…what's going on?" Mr. Schuester asked tiredly.

"Nothing," they all replied in unison.

Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes. "Guys I can tell something is going on. " He looked at them expectantly.

Kurt started to squirm in his seat. Mercedes turned her head and gave him a look that said _don't you even think about it._ He could feel beads of sweat on the back on his neck and began to panic that his new Prada shirt was going to get ruined.

"Finn got back with Quinn at the dance and dumped Rachel, who got a hotel room with Puck but they didn't have sex only I didn't know that and told Finn that Rachel was staying at the hotel because I can't resist him and then Finn turned up at the hotel not knowing Puck was there and they exchanged words and now the whole school thinks that Rachel and Puck had sex and Rachel kneed Jacob in the crotch!" Kurt blurted out. He gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth as everyone in the room stared at him wide eyed.

"I cannot believe you just did that," Mercedes said shaking her head at him.

"Way to go motor mouth," Puck said sarcastically.

Kurt removed his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry but the tension was getting to me."

"Okay…" Mr. Schuester began to say slowly, still processing everything Kurt had just said.

"Everyone thinks they had sex because they did," Finn said suddenly. "I saw them the next morning."

Rachel let out a frustrated groan. "For the last time, Noah and I did not engage in intercourse. You took what you saw out of context."

"I saw Puck in his underwear and you wearing his shirt Rachel," Finn shot back.

"All we did was sleep together!" Puck exclaimed furiously. "Besides, it's none of your business what I do with my girl Hudson."

Finn let out a harsh laugh and stood up. "You really expect me to believe you two didn't have sex! Your specialty is screwing heart-broken chicks Puck!"

"Finn!" Quinn hissed as she pulled on his hand to sit back down.

"And your specialty is breaking their hearts!" Puck shouted back as he jumped up from his seat too.

"Guys calm down and sit back in your seats!" Mr. Schuester said firmly.

"You're an asshole!" Finn yelled, taking a menacing step towards Puck. Matt stood up quickly and put his hands on Finn's shoulders, pushing him back.

"And you're an idiot for thinking you could get your girlfriend pregnant without actually having sex!" Puck replied enraged.

"Okay, that's enough!" Mr. Schuester said in a loud voice. "Puck, Finn, outside now!"


End file.
